


My soulmate, my enemy

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Taskmaster (Marvel Comics), taskpool
Genre: M/M, au name of enemy and soulmate on your wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare moment of cease fire between Taskmaster and Deadpool, leads to a discovery they both wished they had done sooner or never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My soulmate, my enemy

**Author's Note:**

> http://calismarveltrash.tumblr.com/post/139450057284/chekhovsgum-cindymoon-im-so-tired-of-the-au  
> "your enemy’s name on one wrist and your soulmate the another. no clue which is which. hope it’s not the same name on both wrists. "

Tony Masters didn’t have to look at wrists to know exactly what was on both of them, that cursed name, as most people he had been excited on his thirteenth birthday  because it was around that time that the names usually appeared, those you were destined to fight with and most likely hate and the name of your soulmate.

He had been polishing his combat skills using his gift, so he was sure he could take just about anyone in a fight. So his parents had checked his wrists together with him leading to a long moment of silence as all three of them realized, it was the same name on both wrists. His soulmate would also be his enemy.

“Wade Winston Wilson”

That name had become a mantra of anger and bitterness for the trainer of mercenaries and henchmen. He still hadn’t met the guy either, or maybe it was a girl with parents who were horrible at naming their kids, you never know.

He had however found someone he regularly came to blows with, a mercenary named Deadpool, the guy was annoying as hell, he never shut up, came to the weirdest conclusions and as anything, he haunted Tony’s mind.

No sooner had he finished that line of thought as he heard the familiar buzzing of said Mercenaries teleporting device, so he pulled his shield of his back instinctively in case the man would shoot at him (again). However the mercenary just looked at him cheerfully as he appeared.

“Tasky! Baby! How have you been?”  
“…Deadpool… what the hell do you want this time, I didn’t steal any of your contracts so why are you here?”  
“My buddy Weasel got his hands on some Weapons that might interest you…so I figured I could take you along…”  
“What could he possibly have gotten that would interest me?”  
“Hawkeye’s quiver of trick arrows….stolen by yours truly. Weasel is replicating them right now, you could buy a pretty much endless supply of them if you want, the guy is clever in those things…”  
“… You have my interest… but if you try anything funny Deadpool I will see how long it takes you to grow all your organs back…”

The mercenary just laughed at that and told him the address, so he had to get in his jet to get them both there, because the merc insisted they’d be merged together if he teleported them both in there.

“Say Deadpool, what names do you have on your wrists?”  
“Tsss Tasky Tasky, I don’t kiss and tell, nor do I fight and tell…”  
“…aha, so you found yours then?”  
“Nope…. How about you Tasky?”  
“Got one hit, but records say he’s dead, didn’t really bother travelling the world to find out…”  
“Oooh I didn’t know you liked guys Tasky, you’re such a ladies man…”  
“I actually don’t care what’s between any of their legs…”

He tried focusing on the flight when all of a sudden he caught a glimpse of the merc in a dress, he had the common sense to turn on auto pilot before he turned around to make sure he wasn’t imagining things.

“…Are you trying to taunt me?”  
“No, I just like dresses every now and then and since you seem to be so open minded Tasky I figured you wouldn’t mind…”

He felt shivers run down his back at the cheery sing-song tone of the raspy damaged voice, a voice that would be haunting him tonight, but this short period of peace between them brought forth an opportunity he hadn’t had before.

“Hey Pool, what’s your name….?’  
‘You first Tasky!”  
“I insist that beautiful ladies go first…”

The merc pretended to be bashful at his statement, turning his back to him with his gloved hands pressed over his masked face. The silence lasted for a few seconds but felt like hours so he quickly offered a compromise.

“How about we both say our first name, before we both give our last name?”  
“I can live with that, Tasky.”

He waited again as the ‘bashful’ mercenary turned around so their masks were facing each other, eyes hidden behind yellow and white, but the mercenary’s mask betrayed his facial expression, unlike his own skull head, he could see the nervousness.

“Wade Winston”  
“Tony”

Tony silently sucked in some air, glad the mask hid his facial expression, but something was going on behind the mask of the mercenary, disbelief and shock maybe, only one way to find out, the last names.

“Wilson”  
“Masters”

He removed his gloves while he said his name, holding his wrists up in front of his mask, blocking his own vision of the mercenary as he awaited what was going to happen, because as always there was no way to predict how the mercenary would respond.

“Guess I’ll have to find a guy named Francis to fight with… when I am not fighting with my soulmate…”

He felt the gloved hands close around his wrists, lowering them from in front of his mask, as he could see the playfully arched brow of the merc through the mask, as he let go of his wrists and reached for his mask slowly.

“Go ahead you can see, we both have something to lose if you sell me out.”  
“I won’t sell yo- maybe turn the jet around first…I kinda was hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. to bring you in…”

He grumbled pulling away sending the jet back home protesting as Wade suddenly dropped on his lap, draping an arm around his neck while the other hand skilfully removed his skull mask.

“Oooh my such a looker, I feel like such an ugly duckling now…”  
“I don’t think you’re ugly Wade, I saw you without your mask before, it takes getting used to, but past the scars I do not see any ugliness.”

**Author's Note:**

> omg it's fluffy!


End file.
